


Do What You Need To, Seal It With Blood

by Angel Ascending (angel_in_ink)



Series: Short and Sweet (Fics of About 1000 Words or Less) [22]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: And Sacrifices Must Be Made, But Old Habits Die Hard, Caleb Wants To Be A Better Man, Character Study, Gen, Manipulation, Self-Harm, Spoilers for Episode 44 of Campaign 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_ink/pseuds/Angel%20Ascending
Summary: “Aren’t you the least bit curious?”Caleb stares at the table in front of him, at the deep rust red of coagulated blood on its surface, and feels his face try to harden in a expression of disgust at Fjord’s words, and twists it into an intense, focused gaze instead, as if he’s considering the possibilities of his actions. In a way, he is. He wonders if Fjord thinks he is being clever, trying to play on his endless curiosity, just like he tried to play to Nott’s seeming greed earlier that day, to entice her into the ocean. He remembers the last time he had been curious about something magical, remembers Fjord holding a sword to his throat for possibly endangering the party. And now here they are, across from each other again, blood between them.“I am always curious.”





	Do What You Need To, Seal It With Blood

“Aren’t you the least bit curious?”

Caleb stares at the table in front of him, at the deep rust red of coagulated blood on its surface, and feels his face try to harden in a expression of disgust at Fjord’s words, and twists it into an intense, focused gaze instead, as if he’s considering the possibilities of his actions. In a way, he is. He wonders if Fjord thinks he is being clever, trying to play on his endless curiosity, just like he tried to play to Nott’s seeming greed earlier that day, to entice her into the ocean. He remembers the last time he had been curious about something magical, remembers Fjord holding a sword to his throat for possibly endangering the party. And now here they are, across from each other again, blood between them.

“I am always curious.”

Fjord _thinks_ he’s good at manipulation, but Caleb has been taught by a master. Fjord is a man who craves validation, the approval of others. If Caleb doesn’t go along with this, Fjord won’t pursue it either, which would be the wise course of action. No good magic comes out of shedding blood, Caleb knows this all too well. But if he supports Fjord, lets him have what he wants, well…

“Can I count on you to return the favor?” The words come out easily, and he congratulates himself when he sees the look in Fjord’s eyes, because he knows he’s already won. Caleb needs favors, needs ties and bonds to help keep the group together, aligned to his goals. The ends _will_ justify the means, he has to believe that.

“Always.”

Caleb has the dagger out of his belt before the last syllable fades from the water, and he doesn’t break eye contact with Fjord as he slashes his palm, as the saltwater burns the wound. After all, he’s been burned before, suffered worse pain than this. He slaps his hand on the table, almost defiant, almost angry. _Trent would be so proud_ , Caleb thinks bitterly in a burst of self-loathing.

The runes around the room begin to glow as Fjord carves into his own hand, as Caleb digs deeper with the dagger.

“What are you doing?!” Caleb hears Jester say, and he had forgotten she was there, had been so focused on Fjord. He wishes she hadn’t seen all this, but it cannot be helped.

 _What I need to do_ , Caleb thinks and does not say out loud.

“I am following your lead here,” Caleb says, leaning close and pitching his voice lower in the hopes that only Fjord can hear him. “This is your quest. There are things I need to do that are not here, and I am going to need help.”

There is silence for a moment, and then Fjord nods. “I understand. I think—we’re good here. We can go.”

The light from the runes glows in the water, the magic unfinished, but was it ever about the magic, really? Caleb is used to having his loyalty tested, his commitment tested, and he sees from the look on Fjord’s face that he has passed. What Fjord doesn’t realize is that he was being tested as well.

“We understand each other,” Fjord says, and holds out his hand, blood still flowing from the wound.

_Do you though?_

Caleb clasps hands with him, the blood mingling between them, and thinks about sacrifice, and about how powerful the promise of a good man is.

**Author's Note:**

> Caleb/Liam just looked so fucking INTENSE during that whole scene, I had to write about it.
> 
> I'm angel-ascending over on Tumblr and angel_in_ink over on Twitter if y'all want to stop by and say hi!


End file.
